


Excuse

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Japan x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a request.





	Excuse

“You’re so unfair.” Y/N crossed her arms as she noticed that her boyfriend moved closer to her only little by little. It was not obvious at first, but once the almost one meter gap became just a foot distance, Y/N could tell Kiku wanted to cuddle. “You are so unfair!” She repeated. “You think you can cuddle with me every time you want, but whenever I want to cuddle with you, you want private space? What am I to you? Hmph! Go cuddle yourself.” She moved an inch away from him.

His face turned a little red out of embarrassment of the realization that indeed, he was being unfair. He knew how much Y/N loved cuddling, but there he was almost always being stubborn keeping his private space to himself. “I’m sorry.” That was all he would reply before standing up.

With cups of fresh matcha tea Kiku prepared himself, they were enjoying the calm coolness of fresh air by the engawa. Y/N could not believe Kiku would walk out, well, walk inside his house. She was startled when he stood up and saw him walked inside, yet she remained sitting while she pouted at the cold wind that made the fallen cherry blossom petals on the garden dance. Y/N cuddled herself.

Y/N was so immersed at ignoring the chill wind fondling her arms and legs that she did not notice Kiku returned with a blanket on his hand. He sat down beside her, maintaining the foot distance as he unfolded the blanket and draped it over his shoulders.

She glanced at him quickly and realized the cold air only at the sight of the blanket. She looked back at the petals on the ground while keeping to herself she wanted to cuddle with her boyfriend.

Kiku moved an inch closer to Y/N and spread the blanket over her shoulder without really touching her. “Is this fair enough?” He smiled slightly with his blushing face.

Her face turned a little red out of embarrassment. She knew how much Kiku kept his private space to himself, and she respected that. But she loved cuddling. Slowly, she took the blanket off Kiku’s shoulders and replaced it with her warm embrace. “If you want to cuddle, just hug me.”

Kiku sure would know that Y/N’s face was red because of the warmth on his neck where her face was buried, but he was a little too busy controlling his own warmth as he wrapped his arms around Y/N’s hips. “Is that so.” It sounded more of a conclusion than a question. Kiku moved a little closer for a more comfortable position to share his private space with his girlfriend – a private space of warmth with dancing cherry blossom petals around in the cool wind of excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request.


End file.
